Haunted
by vaporix
Summary: 19th of June 1924 was an horrible day for the small village a few miles outside London. One of the local families, the Lightwood, was brutally murdered in their home during the night. A witness said that she had seen two men leave their house that night, but they were never found...
1. Disclaimers

This story include following:

- Blood

-Violence

- Strong language

-Death

If you are sensitive when it comes to these subjects or are under the age of 13, I highly recomend you **NOT** to read this story. There might be details that you will find gross or disturbing.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE WHEN IT COMES TO VIOLENCE AND BLOOD, BECAUSE THIS PROLOGUE IS EXACTLY THAT, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF BLOOD. SO IF YOU CAN'T STAND ALL THAT, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU NOT TO READ THIS. AND PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS ONLY FICTIONAL.**

* * *

**19th of June 1924**

The darkness had fallen over the small village a few miles outside London, and every door was locked and every window was dark. The only light came from the streetlamps that were illuminating the empty, but wet, streets from the evening's rain. In one of the houses was the local family Lightwood sleeping. The father who worked in a factory outside the village, the mother who worked in a local store and their soon-to-be 20 years old son who every now and then helped his father in the factory. They were just an average family, not rich nor poor but happy. The people in the village cared a lot for the Lightwood, the whole family had big hearts. So, what happened this night came as a horrible shock for the people in the small village outside London.

A strange noise coming from down stairs woke up the son of the happily married couple Lightwood that night. At first he thought something might have fallen down and hit the floor, but when he heard it again he started to think what it was. It couldn't possibly be his parent, right? He turned around in bed and moved his eyes to the window. It was still dark outside so it couldn't be his parents. Half curious and half frightened, the son of the family got out of bed and slowly walked out of his bedroom. His feet took him down stairs, and that's when he heard voices. The voices belonged to two men, and it sounded like they were coming from the living room. The boy who stood at the end of the stairs froze for a moment, wondering if he should check it out or not. But he didn't have time to decide before he heard footsteps coming his way. In panic he crossed the hallway and hid in a closet full of different jackets and coat, and closed the door behind him.

"Did you hear that, Jonathan?" Said one of the men, he was close. "I think someone's here"

"Well, find that person then, will you?" Said the other man. His voice was darker, filled with more anger, and it made the son's heart beat harder in his chest. The sound of the floor creaking under someone's feet reached the boy's ears, one of the men were so close he thought the man could hear him breathe. The boy backed away from the door, but in the process something fell and hit the floor, hard. By now his heart was beating so fast in his chest that he thought it might actually break through his flesh and bones.

"Oh, I think-"The man, who was now right outside the door, began. Then the door swung open. "I've found him." The man had an evil smirk on his face and a gun in his hand. "Well, well, well... Isn't it the Lightwood' pretty, little boy? Alec, right?"

"You should leave" Alec said. Then he grabbed the hand the man was holding his gun in and pulled him forward, using his other hand to punch the man in the face. The man groaned and brought his free hand up his nose.

"You son of a-"He said, and pulled his hand out of Alec's grip before he knocked Alec out with a blow to his head. "Jonathan, I've got the boy."

"Great" Said Jonathan just as he appears behind David. "Why don't you go and get his parents, so we all can have a little family meeting." Jonathan smirked and got a nod from David who left Jonathan with the son.

* * *

Alec woke up by the feeling of drowning. His clothes were wet and his skin was cold. He wanted to cough but a cloth had been stuffed in his mouth, making him gag. When he had blinked the water out of his eyes, the first thing he saw made him want to scream. But he couldn't. In front of him were his parents, standing on their knees, cloths in their mouth and tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Hello there, sleepy head." Said David in a mocking and cruel voice. "We couldn't start the family meeting without you." He fished up a knife from his belt and walked over to Alec's mother.

"Aren't you a pretty one?" He said and smirked. He hunched down so they were on the same level and put the pointy end of the knife against her ribs. She was shaking but other than that her body was paralyzed with fear. Then David slowly, slowly started pushing the knife in between two ribs. She cried out in pain and more tears rolled down her pale cheeks. Alec wanted to do something, but found himself too weak and dizzy to stand up, and realized his hand were tied behind his back. The only thing he could do was scream into the cloth as he watched his mother struggling breathing with only one lung. Jonathan laughed cruelly and walked over to the mother and looked down at her with an evil smile on his face. Then he bent forward and cut off the arms of her sleeping gown, throwing the fabric across the room. He lowered this knife to one of the arms and skinned a larger area. He did this multiplied times before he plunged the knife deep into her stomach and pulled the knife downwards, tearing it open. Alec heard his father's protests as his mother slumped to the ground, slowly bleeding out on the living room carpet. His vision started getting blurry as he watched his mother's life sip out of her, leaving nothing but an empty shell. His tears stung on his cold cheeks as he moved his gaze back to his father. His father's grieving protests as he looked down on his dead wife grew louder, and it was obvious that it irritated the two men. So, David pulled out his gun, flipped it around so he was holding around the gun barrel, and walked over to Alec's father. Then he started beating him, in the head, with the grip. Alec counted every blow to his father's head. Alec got it to 19. 19 blows to the head, but his father's body had already given up before the last blow came. Every time the gun had made contact with his father's head it had felt like someone had driven a knife through his heart, leaving it aching even after David had stepped back and looked down on his handy work. A laugh roared in the living room before the two men turned to Alec. He knew what was coming, he was going to die. He felt something sharp and painful in his throat as a new wave of tears reaches his blue eyes. Just let it be quick, he thought.

"Look, Jonathan" Said David and put his knife against Alec's cheek. "He's a cry baby"

"Well, that's something we can't let go to waste" Jonathan replied. "The whole world should know how weak the Lightwood' son really is" he pushed David out of the way and moved his own knife to Alec. Then he pressed the blade against his skin and traced Alec's tears, leaving bloody wounds on his cheeks.

"Now the world will see how weak you are." Jonathan said and smirked. "But, of course, that's after they have found your dead body." The two men started circling Alec.

"Now, what should we do with you?" David said before he drove the knife into Alec's back. Alec tried to scream but the cloth in his mouth wouldn't let him. He felt the thick liquid of blood running down his back.

"Maybe we should cut out those pretty eyes of yours" Jonathan said and moved his knife up to Alec's face.

"Oh, I like that idea" David said and gave Jonathan a cruel smile. "He doesn't need them to cry anymore, his tears are already everlasting." And with those words Jonathan cut out Alec's eyes along with his eyelids, leaving two empty eye sockets behind. Without sight, Alec started feeling the pain from something sharp getting buried in his body over and over again. With every stab from the knife he felt his body getting weaker and weaker, the life pouring out along with the blood. After multiplied stabs his body slumped down on the floor and his last breath left his body.

* * *

The Lightwood family was found the next morning. The parents still in the living room and their son hanging from the ceiling in the basement. The murders didn't only shock the locals in the village they lived in, the murders shocked the whole country. For more than two months the police tried to find the guilty, but they were never found. A witness said she had seen two men leave the house that night, but it seems like these two men had vanished. When the police didn't make progress, they closed the investigation.

The Lightwood house became hidden behind the hedge that grew taller with time, and along the walls of the house climbed ivy. For decades the house stood empty without an owner. A few people had visited the house, but they had claimed it was haunted. Apparently the son of the former family haunted the house, scaring everyone who entered the house away. After that, no one dared to go near the house. That was, of course, until the Bane moved in a few weeks before the 90th anniversary of the murder on the Lightwood family. The hedges got trimmed, the grass got cut and the ivy was removed from the walls, and a man and woman and their 22 year-old son moved in, unaware of the house's history that by now had turned into a ghost story. A ghost story most of the country had forgotten, while the locals had grown up knowing the fate of the Lightwood family.


End file.
